Double Demigod
by Plastic Justice
Summary: When Sarah find out that her mom is Aphrodite and her grandfather is Poseidon. Tons of monsters come after her because of her over powering godly scent. She has to get to Camp Half-blood.
1. Chapter 1

Double Demigod

Chapter 1: The Big Secret is Revealed!

Hi, my name is Sarah Hart. Now let me tell you about my past. Ever since my first day of kindergarten, I knew that I was different somehow. When I was 6 I took swimming lessons I skipped about 4 levels, and most of the time when I come out of the pool I'm completely dry. I'm also good at making people do what I say. Then on my 12th birthday he got me a book. The book was called "The Lightning Thief" by Rick Riordan. My father told me to read it. A week later I told my dad that I finished it. Then he went to his room and brought back a box that said "To Sarah, From Mom". The mom that left me when I was only a few months old. I opened it. There was two daggers and a letter. The daggers seamed to have a faint glow. I opened the letter, it read:

_Dear Sarah,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave before you ever got to know me. If your reading this letter that means you've read " the Lightning Thief ". Everything in that book is true. And when you get to the camp I will claim you as soon as possible so you don't have to go to the filthy dump they call the Hermes cabin. Now my gift to you two daggers to defend yourself with. Stay alive!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Goddess of Love_

"Wait, does that mean I'm a daughter of Aphrodite? But I thought I was like Percy from the book. And does that mean I have a satyr?" I said. Dad answered " Yes you are a daughter of Aphrodite. And you do have a satyr he is ...

I interrupt " Who is he?" Dad finished " As I was saying, he is your best-friend, Mark Oakwood. And you are like Percy from the book, because I'm a son of Poseidon.

Chapter 2 next page...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Almost to the Present

"Wait, so I'm like a special demigod" I said. I continued "Does that mean I have to go to Camp Half-blood". Dad said "Not until you are in danger. We start training tomorrow, you will need it". So I trained, then the first monster came when I was almost 14. I killed everyone of them. Now to the present...

Presently I'm 16 years old almost 17. I woke up, did my routine went down for breakfast. Then it happened. Earth was shaking. Something huge is coming. I run upstairs get my daggers out of my dresser. Then I run outside to find out what it was. A 12 foot tall Cyclops was coming from the farmer's field. It's good we live in the country so nobody will see things like this. I started to doubt that I will be able to send him to Tartarus.

I ran toward him with my daggers ready. When I was close enough I jumped. The Cyclops tried to catch me, but it was too slow. I cut a big gash in it's thigh. The Cyclops yelled "Demigod too fast." With my good arm I threw one of my daggers straight into it's heart. The Cyclops burst into dust. A searing pain hit me. My shoulder blade felt like it was on fire. I screamed in pain.

Chapter 3 next page...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: To camp I go!

Once the pain was bearable, I went home to my room and looked in my mirror. I looked at my long blond hair and dark blue almost purple eyes. I turned around to see my left shoulder blade. That's when I discover a tattoo of one big eye. So all the Cyclops gave me was a tattoo? I waited for my dad to come home from work. Once he did I ran toward him and showed him the tattoo. Dad yelled "You got a tattoo". I said out of breath " No. Cyclops. Killed. Pain. Tattoo." Dad said worried "We have to get you to camp NOW!

Chapter 4 next page...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : On my way.

We rushed inside, packed our bags and I made sure I had my daggers, then got in the car. Dad started driving from outside Chicago, IL to Long Islands, NY. Before we left, we went and picked up Mark. We stopped in New York City, and shopped for new clothes, undergarments and bigger ones if I grow while I'm there. And we bought some perfume. Then we continued to Camp Half-blood. Once we got there we all ran straight though the force field. Then my dad took me to building called The Big House. And stopped when he found a centaur. The centaur said "Welcome back Tony, doing ok." Dad replied "Hi Chiron, this is my daughter. She..." All of a sudden a glowing dove appeared above my head. Chiron said " ... Is a daughter of Aphrodite." Dad said "Yes, but she got in a little trouble with a Cyclops about three days ago and got this." Chiron gasped "Oh no, I'm going to find a cure straight away. It might take a few weeks."

Chapter 5 next page...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My Cabin

After my dad introduced me to the other daughters of Aphrodite. He left for the Poseidon cabin. I asked "Is there an available bed in here." One of them said "Hi my name is Cleo, we have one bed left. It's in that corner." The bed was cramped in between two walls. One at the head of the bed and the other at the foot of the bed. I laid down in it. I'm too small. So I moved it under the window on the other side of the cabin. I have at least 7 feet of room after the foot of the bed. I lay down and fall asleep...

I woke up the next day, just to see everything a disaster. I said "What happened in here?" A girl came from around the corner and said angrily "You were charm-speaking in your sleep. I had to stay up all night just to counter them. If you do that again you will regret it!" I said half yawning "Who are you? What do you mean by charm-speak?" "I'm Piper, a fellow charm-speaker. And charm-speaking is when you tell someone to do something. They are force to do it. Like ... Sarah put your clothes on and dance like a monkey for 10 seconds." I immediately got out of bed, put my clothes on, then dance like monkey for 10 seconds. It's like I have no control over my body. Piper said "See how it feels! If you do it again we will do the same thing we did to Conner and Travis Stoll, but on you. Now hurry up we're late for our combat training against the Hephaestus cabin."

Chapter 6 next page...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: By the lake

On the way to combat training I saw my dad talking to Chiron. I heard my dad say "What's wrong with her? What does the tattoo mean?" Chiron whispered something in his ear. My dad gasped.

Piper lead me to a lake. The rest of the Aphrodite and the Hephaestus cabin was there. I asked "What do we do?" Piper replied "Just pick a partner and attack. But it looks like Leo is going to be your partner." I walked over to Leo and said "I guess your my partner!" Leo replied "Ok, but I'll go easy on you." I yelled "IS IT BECAUSE I'M A GIRL! DO YOU THINK I CAN'T TAKE YOU ON! WELL TAKE THIS!" I soak him in water from the lake. He gets up and said "Ok that it." Then His palms catch fire. I summon a wall of water in front of me. I can see that he is throwing fireballs at me. After a while he switches to a full out flamethrower. I'm exhausted, I let go of the wall and become engulfed with flames. But all I feel is the sweat running down my forehead. Leo realizes that he was burning me. He stops and runs towards me and says "You should be dead or at least burned. Are you like fire proof or something? Man, how many surprises do you have up your sleeve?" I said "I don't know!" I looked around everybody was looking at me. Leo added "And how did you control the water like that? I thought you were a daughter of Aphrodite, not Poseidon." I replied "Well, my dad is a son of Poseidon and my mom is Aphrodite. So... Yeah" Leo said "So like half Aphrodite, quarter Poseidon and quarter human! That's new." The rest of the day went in a blur. The bell rang for diner. Once I got my food, drop some in the campfire and sat down at the Aphrodite table, Chiron said "I will like to welcome 2 new Demi-gods at our camp. Tony and Sarah please stand." Me and my dad stood up, everybody clapped and cheered. Chiron continued "Bon appetite." After diner, we all went to our cabins and off to bed. I laid in bed and fell asleep...

Chapter 7 coming soon...


End file.
